


all along

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will see that what we seek, was inside, all along."</p><p>Connie gets ready for the prom with the help of her mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all along

“I need to shower, but when I’m done you’ll come up and help me, right?” Connie called down from the top of the stairs.

“Of course!” Priyanka smiled and shook her head. There were still hours to go before Steven would even get here, but that didn't stop the excitement Connie had. Priyanka fixed lunch for the two of them while Connie showered. She didn't mean to start eating her portion of lunch, but Connie had been taking so long, and she was hungry. 30 minutes later she heard the water go off. 

Priyanka grabbed the sandwich and headed upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it. “Hey, brought you lunch,” she passed the plate over to Connie who began eating.

“Thanks, mom,” she said her mouth slightly full. She pointed to the desk where already mixed Henna sat. Priyanka understood, and pulled up a stool to the desk. Connie joined her a moment later, still eating her sandwich. She presented her arm to her mom who got to work.

Within five minutes, the sandwich was gone, and Connie plugged her phone into the stereo, putting on light music. “Kahaani, stop moving,” she scolded her daughter as she wiggled around.

“Sorry… I’m just anxious.”

“Why are you anxious?”

“Well, it’s prom, it’s like this huge event and a defining moment of my life! There’s so much that could go wrong, and this night just needs to be perfect.”

Priyanka never moved her eyes from her design, “You’re overthinking it. Everything is going to be fine and perfect,” she looked up at her daughter, “I promise.”

“You promise? Because I’ll hold you to that.”

The doctor changed sides and worked on the other hand, “I know you will. If your prom is not perfect you can blame me.”

There was silence for another few minutes while she focused. “Ammi, what was your first prom like?” Connie piped up again.

She sighed softly, grabbing a cotton swab to wipe away her mistake, “I never went to prom.”

“You didn't?” Connie felt a small twinge of guilt. The idea of not going to prom mixed with the fact that she’d never even asked her mother about her prom got to her. “Well, why not?”

Priyanka couldn't help but laugh softly, “Well there were a lot of reasons. I never had someone to go with. The dress, ticket, food, it’s all very expensive. Senior year I took a shift at work during prom, and junior year I had homework,” she gave a slight shrug blowing on her arm. 

“Those aren’t very good reasons not to go… You could eat at home, buy a second hand dress, go with friends. Besides no one does their homework the weekend of prom.” Priyanka raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. “I mean… Those who get homework, and haven’t been ahead of schedule so they don't have homework, don't do it. I’ve got mine all done.”

“School dances were never really my thing. I’m sure it would’ve been fun if I was allowed to go, but I didn't have a problem being home, I’m sure I had a better time there than a dance.”

“Wait- you weren’t allowed to go?” 

“Well sort of, I suppose. They didn't want me to go- there were too many variables of the bad things that could happen. I didn't have a huge desire to go, so I stayed home. It was fine.”

Connie pursed her lips, “That doesn’t sound fine…” 

Priyanka ignored the comment and placed the finishing touches on her left arm. “Well, how does it look?”

Her gaze changed from watching her mother’s facial expressions to her arms, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Now, just let it dry okay? In half an hour we'll wrap it."

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Priyanka grabbed the hairbrush from Connie’s dresser, and got to work at combing through her thick hair. 

Connie was grateful that she applied the coconut oil last night to her mother's suggestion, or else brushing through it would've been a disaster. “Did Baba go to prom?” She questioned hoping to break the silence. 

“Mhmm,” Priyanka nodded. “He went three times.”

“Three times?”

“In 10th grade he was asked by an older girl to go,” she explained. 

“Oh,” Connie said exhaled in a moment of understanding. Priyanka nodded and began to brush her hair. It was silent as she brushed her hair, as soon as it came time to styling it, Connie kept talking, and going on about how exactly she wanted it to look. Giving instructions, keeping a close eye on every detail. 

“I mean, don’t feel like you have to stay. I can take it from here.” Connie grabbed a bottle of nail polish from her drawer. Her hair was finished and Henna dry, she didn't want to keep her mother here when she no doubt had more important things she could be doing.

“Nonsense, I want to help,” she grabbed the nail polish and sat on the ground to paint her toenails. She finished the big toe then looked up suddenly, “Unless you want me to leave you alone?” It hadn't struck her until later that Connie didn't want her there anymore. 

Connie shifted uncomfortably, “Well, no… But I just figured you had more important things to do.”

“Nothing is more important than spending time with you and helping you get ready.” She went back to work, meticulously painting her toes, “Besides if I stop helping you and go downstairs and clean, your father will take it as a sign that he can stop cleaning. It’s the best I’ve seen him clean in a while. All I had to do was remind him that it was your prom and he went to work. The man maybe the head of the house, but the woman is the neck. Tells the head which way to go.”

Connie rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. “But that doesn't have to be the case always. I mean, men aren't always the head of the house, it doesn't always work like that. It’s just putting a stereotype back-”

“Alright alright, I get it. From a feminist standpoint, placing men and women into those categories, isn't right, and it doesn't apply to everyone. But, in certain scenarios for the typical dynamic of our family, it can be applied.” She smiled and shook her head. “I try and say something thoughtful and I get shot down.”

“Sorry, mom…” She smiled. Priyanka shook her head and went back to painting her fingernails. 

It was around 6 by now, and Priyanka couldn't understand how she let the day get by so fast. Of course she hadn't mind spending the day helping Connie get ready, she loved it. What she hated was that it went so fast. One moment she’d been talking about her prom experience- or lack of- and putting on henna, to sitting on her bed with her reminiscing back to when Connie could hardly walk. 

“You don’t think this is too much do you?” She asked as her mom tied the last string on her dress together.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I don’t know… I just feel like maybe I should’ve gone with a more traditional dress.”

“More traditional? Connie, I think this is perfect mix between traditional and modern-”

“No, not like that. Like more prom traditional. More modern, I guess. I just feel like I’m going to stand out.”

“Oh,” she nodded slightly. “This was the dress you picked out.”

“I know! And I love it, I really do, I’m just afraid-”

“Enough. There’s no need to be afraid. If you stand out it will be for the better. Not because people are going to make fun of you, but because you’re stunning. If it seems like no one is looking at you when you want that attention, you’ll be wrong. In my days of knowing Steven Universe, he’s not going to be able to take his eyes off you all night. You look beautiful, okay? Remember this is your perfect night.” She kissed the top of her head. 

“Thanks…” She said sheepishly, she felt a wave of excitement and relief when the doorbell rang. "Steven's here!" Connie bounded down the stairs. 

Priyanka smiled and shook her head, she finished cleaning up the mess that they made in her room and headed downstairs. Connie wasn't anywhere to be seen, however. Steven was standing in the living room, face a reddish color as he focused on the man speaking to him. "You better not be scaring him, Doug," she said in a warning tone. 

Her husband turned around, "Just talking," he placed a hand on Steven's shoulder and smiled. 

"Hello, Steven," she greeted him. "You're looking very nice tonight."

"Thank you, not as nice as Connie though she's-" The Gem was cut off as Connie m. came from the other room. 

“I found it!” She said excitedly holding up the boutonnière.

“Durja, go get the camera,” Priyanka told her husband. He took it out of his back pocket proving he was one step ahead of the game. Going to a handful of other dances together, Connie knew exactly how to pin it on.

Steven held up the corsage, placing it on Connie’s wrist. “It’s beautiful, Steven.”

The teenage blushed slightly, “Thanks, Pearl helped me make it. The flowers are the ones my mom grew.”

“Oh wow, Steven… That’s really-” She was interrupted by a bright flash.

“Sorry,” Doug muttered, playing with the camera.

Priyanka sighed shaking her head, “Just, let me do it, okay?” Connie blushed and shook her head, feeling embarrassed by her parents. Doug protested, and lifted the camera out of her reach, insisting he could handle it. She wasn’t going to back down easily however. She wasn’t going to have her daughter’s prom pictures ruined by blurry photos, thumbs in frames, and cut off heads. 

She was taller than him, but only slightly, when he bent the right way to keep the camera out of reach, she couldn't get to it. “I can handle it, trust me.” That wasn't going to make any difference. She shook her head, and smiled mischievously. Before he could comprehend what was about to happen her fingers dug into his sides, tickling him.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, he keeled forward, arms went down to his sides as if to protect himself. She took it in that moment of weakness to grab the camera from him. In those few minutes of struggle, Steven and Connie ignored them, lost in their own conversation. “Alright!” Priyanka tried to get the kid’s attention again to take pictures. 

Connie figured it just be a few pictures and they could be off. Some with Steven, a few with her parents and that would be it. Instead it was way more than she expected. As it turns out, Steven had other plans. He wanted to get every single photo he could of this moment. Do all of the cheesy poses, just like how it is in the movies.

“Don’t use up all of the film,” Doug reminded his wife as he looked on from behind her shoulder. 

“It’s digital. There’s no film.” 

“Can we be done yet? We gotta get going soon,” Connie whined slightly. 

“Wait! I have one more idea,” Steven said excitedly. “Do you trust me?”

Connie was confused for a moment, “Of course.” There wasn’t any need to dwindle on the question. She trusted Steven more than anything. Then she was hoisted into the air by him and tossed over his shoulder. “Steven, what are you doing?” She was surprised and shocked at the same time. She also couldn't stop laughing. 

“It’s like the poster of that movie you like so much!” He explained, as the flash went off a couple of times. Steven set Connie back on the ground, then turned to look at her parents. “Thanks for taking pictures, Dr. Maheswaran! But Connie’s right, we really should be going now.”

“It’s not a problem, I’ll send them to Greg later tonight. You two, go have fun, okay?” She forced a smile waving them off. “Just be safe, have fun, make smart decisions, and be careful.”

“Have her home by midnight,” Doug reminded the teenager as he held open the door got them. He looked outside noting no car in the driveway. “Uh, Steven?” He was about to continue until he saw a familiar bright pink big lion stroll in the front of the door. “Are you taking Lion to the dance?”

“Uh, yes sir! Don’t worry, Connie’s ridden on Lion plenty of times before, and he's the fastest way. She’ll be safe.” 

“Alright, I trust you… It’s just a little, unorthodox, that’s all.” They waved goodbye and the couple headed out the door. “Don’t forget that acronym!” Doug called out back to him. 

“Acronym?” Connie asked raising an eyebrow as he walked with him. 

“P.R.O.M. Poliet, Respectful, Organized, and Modest.” Steven shrugged. “I think he made it up on the spot. He struggled trying to tell me the last two letters. He just wanted me to treat you nicely, which I don't need to be reminded of."

Connie laughed softly as she took his hand, “Sorry you had to sit through that.”

“It’s alright, they're just worried about you, that’s all. He talked about his time at prom, and about everything wrong he did, that I shouldn't do. Did you know he went to prom three times?”

“Yeah, mom told me today,” Connie hoisted herself up on to Lion with little difficulty. “She never went to prom though.”

“What? Why not?” Steven took his spot on lion’s back. 

“She told me she didn’t like the school dances,” Connie shrugged and wrapped her arms around Steven. She wasn’t afraid of falling off or anything, but it was nice just to hold on to him.

When Connie latched onto him, he smiled. Being around Connie made him feel good always, but when they had some sort of physical contact it was almost electric. He couldn't just ignore a sensation like that whenever she was with him. “That’s crazy! School dances are awesome! Connie, we should throw a prom for your mom! That way she can have one!”

She couldn't help but shake her head slightly, laughing. “Oh Steven…” It was a ridiculous idea, but wouldn’t be that bad of one. “Maybe, but first we have to get through this ours.”

“Right,” Steven affirmed as Lion roared open a portal, “Tonight, is all about us. The perfect night.”

Within a few moments they were gone. Doug looked over at his wife, as they stood in the doorway watching them go. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. “They're going to be fine.”

Priyanka couldn’t help but wipe at her eyes. “I know… I know, I just-”

He pulled her inside the house, shutting the door. “They’ve been dating for three years now. Steven has always kept Connie safe. They've been to dances before. Besides, it’s prom. It’s like a right of passage to go to prom, and have a date.”

Priyanka sat down on the couch, “I know. She’s just growing up so fast, that’s all.” He sat down next to her and she pulled her feet up, leaning into him. She pulled out the camera again and looked through all of the photos she’d taken that night.

“I think this one’s my favorite,” she flicked back to the photo he was talking about and smiled shaking her head. It had been her and Connie, both in mid eye roll. In an attempt to get them to relax more, Doug had rattled off a terrible joke. He didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, but he fell in love with the one he got. 

“You're ridiculous,” she commented going through the rest. 

“They remind me of us,” he said quietly. She stopped scrolling through the photos and stared at the one he spoke about. It wasn't anything special really, in fact, the said picture had been more of an accident than anything. They had just been talking, Connie had been listening to what Steven’s suggestion was. They faced each other, smiling not because the picture called for it, but because in that moment they just made each other so happy. It paralleled an engagement photo of theirs. 

After another minute of silence and her staring at that one photo in particular, she moved on. She went through the rest of the photos slower, and couldn't help but to see the essence of their relationship they had when they were younger, mirrored in the photos of Connie and Steven. The idea of this calmed her almost. She felt very protective over Connie, even when she was with Steven. However the thought that they were like them was oddly calming. It put her mind at ease a little more, it made her feel like she had to pull back a little more. There had always been so many obstacles in their way to get to how they were today, she didn't want that for Connie. 

Priyanka went through the last 10, pausing at the selfie Steven had taken that managed to get everyone in. She still was baffled that he did that without a front facing camera. “Come here,” she said, gesturing her husband to lean in closer. She turned it back on the camera and turned it around. “Ready?” She held out her arm in front of her, aiming the camera at their two faces. 

The flash went off and she shook her head,meeting the bright light out from her head. She looked through the photos and found the one that they had just taken. She couldn't help but laugh. Nearly half of his face was out of the shot, and it was blurry and up close. “Alright, this one’s going,” with that she promptly deleted. It. 

“It’s alright. I don't need a picture to remind me of this time with you, I could never forget it.” 

Priyanka rolled her eyes in a mocking way, “Soooo, sappy.” She said before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
